1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a locking device for securing two mated connectors thereof together.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that a board-to-board connector assembly is widely used for connecting two printed circuit boards (PCBs) together and includes a plug connector mounted on a first PCB and a receptacle connector mounted on a second PCB to electrically connect with the plug connector. The connector assembly is often equipped with a locking device for ensuring a reliable connection between the receptacle connector and the plug connector, thereby ensuring a reliable signal transmission between the PCBs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,217 discloses a connector assembly including a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector includes an insulative housing defining a plurality of recesses and the receptacle connector includes a plurality of terminals each having a locking portion. In assembly, the locking portion of each terminal of the receptacle connector engages with the corresponding recess of the housing of the plug connector, whereby the plug connector and the receptacle connector securely engage with each other. However, the terminal having the locking portion is difficult to manufacture. Furthermore, because each terminal of the receptacle is subject to a retaining force between the locking portion thereof and the corresponding recess of the housing of the plug connector, repeated engagement between the plug and the receptacle connectors may result in the terminals being deformed so that the performance of the signal transmission is adversely affected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,773 discloses a board-to-board connector assembly with a locking device. The locking device includes a protrusion formed on a sidewall of an insulative housing of a plug connector and a cutout defined in a sidewall of an insulative housing of a receptacle connector. By the engagement of the protrusion and the cutout, the plug connector stably mates with the receptacle connector to ensure a reliable signal transmission therebetween. Because the protrusion and the sidewall around the cutout is made of plastic material, the protrusion and the cutout engage with each other via their inherent characteristic, a long-term engagement therebetween will cause plastic deformation and this deformation can never resume. As a result, the protrusion cannot reliably engage with the cutout.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,265 discloses a board-to-board connector assembly including a plug connector, a receptacle connector and an additional locking device. The locking device includes two pairs of metal latches respectively assembled on opposite sides of the plug connector and the receptacle connector. The metal latch on the plug connector locks with the corresponding metal latch on the receptacle connector so that the plug connector securely connects with the receptacle connector. However, the locking device requires two pairs of metal latches, thereby wasting the materials and increasing the cost of manufacture.
Hence, an electrical connector assembly with an improved locking device is desired to overcome the disadvantages and problems of the prior art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly having an improved locking device for ensuring a reliable engagement between a plug and a receptacle connectors thereof.
To achieve the above object, an electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present comprises a first connector and a second connector. The first connector comprises a first dielectric housing defining a receiving space at one end thereof, a plurality of first terminals received in the first dielectric housing and a metallic latch assembled on the first dielectric housing. The second connector comprises a second dielectric housing defining a recess at one end thereof and a plurality of second terminals received in the second dielectric housing and electrically connecting the first terminals. The latch comprises a retaining portion retained in the receiving space of the first housing and a spring portion connecting with the retaining portion to engage with the recess of the second housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.